Confession Day
by mirokubabe069
Summary: A love story about Kagome and Inuyasha on Valentines Days its so sweet i hope u like and plz review


Confession Day:

Kagome waited all year for this day…the day of love….Valentines Day….and now she had a reason to look forward to it INUYASHA the guy she had grown to love over the past year of being together with him how he kind of opened up to her more and showed feelings toward her more, made her realize that in fact she did love him. And she now knew that she wanted to tell him her feelings for him, but was afraid of what he may think or say, and she didn't want to get hurt.

She climbed into the well with all sorts of foods for her friends on the other side of the it, as she climb up it she could already hear Inuyasha yelling at Shippo to be quite and to stop annoying him like always._ Something's never change, how come Inuyasha has to be so mean to Shippo all the time_? Kagome thought has she tried climbed out of the well only to see the people she heard from inside the well." Finally your here now we can get the only thing your good for…RAMEN NOODLES" Inuyasha said has Kagome finally got out of the well." Thank you guys for helping me out…..and Inuyasha for that comment you don't get your ramen noodles…just playing!" Kagome said to a confused Inuyasha." Feh" Inuyasha groaned as he picked up the basket full of goodies and has Kagome picked up Shippo." Inuyasha you go over to that shaded spot over there why'll I'll take Shippo over where Sango is okay." Kagome said to an even more confused Inuyasha." Kagome I want to stay with you pleaseeeeeeeee….I'll behave PLEASEEEEEEEEEE KAGOME PRETTY PLEASE" Shippo cried to try and stay with her." No Shippo I need to talk Inuyasha alone for a little okay." Kagome whispered to Shippo so that Inuyasha couldn't hear her." Oh okay Kagome then in that case take me to Sango." Shippo had whispered back to her. Has she walked away she looked back and saw Inuyasha actually do what she asked for the first time.

When Kagome reached Sango she had one thing on her mind and that was Inuyasha." Kagome-can watch where….." Sango was interrupted by a loud noise from where Kagome had walked into a tree. "OWWWWWWWW KAGOME WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING THAT HURT" Shippo yelled in pain from walking head first into a tree." Uhhhhhhhh…..ohhhhhh sorry Shippo I….I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Kagome said finally coming out of her trance. "Yeah….yeah I'm fine that just hurt but I'm okay next time watch where you're going okay." Shippo said after a few minutes of silence." Sango can I leave Shippo here with you for a little while? please so me and Inuyasha can talk please?" Kagome asked the kind-hearted Sango knowing that she would." Yes I will Kagome-can I'll be honored to…..and good luck with Inuyasha." Sango answered." Thank you ever so much Sango." Said an ever happy Kagome." You're welcome anything for a friend." Sango said." Bye Shippo bye Sango." Yelled Kagome has she ran back towards Inuyasha." Bye Kagome." Both Sango and Shippo yelled back to her.

Kagome finally reached the spot where Inuyasha had set up the picnic." About time you got here your lucky I waited for you before I eat with out you." Said an ever hungry Inuyasha." Well thank you for waiting…..wait why did you wait?" Kagome said has grow confused." I don't know I just did okay." Inuyasha said with a little attitude in his voice." Okay then lets eat." Kagome had said to the hungry Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything he just grabbed the food and started eating it. After a few minutes of them eating Kagome finally was able to say something." Inuyasha can we go on a walk please I need to talk to you." Inuyasha eyes grow big at what she had just said." Ummmm Kagome can we just talk here." Inuyasha said." No I don't want people to hear us talking okay." Kagome had said trying to get Inuyasha to do it." Okay fine." Inuyasha finally said has he got up and put out he's hand to help Kagome up, Kagome put her hand in his and when she did they both had a warm feeling inside them both.'' Ummmm….Inuyasha can I hold your hand as we walk." Kagome finally got the courage to say." Ummmm Kagome don't you think that people will see us." Inuyasha answered after a few minutes of silence." Ohhhh yeah that's right." Kagome said. _I don't care who see us as long has I can just hold his warm hand in mine._ Kagome thought to herself has they walked." So what did you need to tell me that you didn't want other people to hear us talk about." Inuyasha said has he come to a stop." Because I need to tell you something to Kagome." Inuyasha added." Well you say your thing first okay or what do you want to do….me first or you first?" Kagome had said trying to get him to go first this way she did have to tell him her feels and she hoped that he told her that he loved her first so she knew that he felt the same has her." Fine I'll go first." Inuyasha said." Look it's going to be hard for me to say this because you make me feel…you make me feel things I never felt before…… Kagome …." Inuyasha stop and move his hand to her face and moved it across her lips then to her hand." Kagome I…I love you…I loved you for the l longest time but never know when to tell you." Inuyasha said." I love you to Inuyasha that' what I was going to say." Kagome said to the guy that she loved and who loves her. Inuyasha slowly put his arms around Kagome, and when he did the both felt passion. Inuyasha pulled away so he could see Kagome warm eyes." Inuyasha you'll never leave me right." Kagome whispered." Never." Answered Inuyasha as he put his soft lips on hers………..


End file.
